Second Chance
by Wolf-Hidden-In-Shadows
Summary: Beyond has lost the most important thing to him, and would do anything to get her back. What will happen? And will Beyond ever see 'her' again? Enjoy, and remember please R&R. Thanks.
1. Prologe

_**Prologue:**_

_Outside the wind blew fiercely, while the rain hit the glass of a window on a small house on the outskirts of Los Angeles. A small girl, no more than two years old, looked out the window in fascination at the rain falling from the darkened sky. To her, this seemed like the perfect time to go out and play. She loved the rain, almost as much as she loved the stuffed wolf she held in her arms which her father had bought her for her birthday not too long ago. "The rain looks so pretty" she thought, and it did. The rain drops looked like little diamonds falling from the sky, only because of the way the moon was illuminating them. The girl continued to look out the window, not noticing that her father had just walked into the room. He walked across the hard wood floor, not making a sound, and took a seat on the couch next to her. He gently touched her shoulder, not wanting to scare the child._

_"Alice, it's time for bed."_

_"But daddy, I want to stay and look at the rain."_

_"I know you do sweetie, but it's time for bed. I'll help you get changed and read you a story, is that okay?"_

_"Yay! I like it when you read me stories daddy."_

_"And I like reading them to you. Come on Alice, let's go upstairs and get ready for bed."_

_Alice yawned, and rubbed her eyes with her free hand while the other tightly held the little stuffed wolf. She held her arms up to her father, wanting to be picked up. Her father smiled, picked her up, and carried her up the stairs to her room. Alice, who had dosed off in her father's arms, now found herself on her bed while her father got her pyjamas out of her dresser. He came back with a pair of blue pyjama pants with little snowflakes on them and a light blue shirt with a white wolf. Alice quickly got changed, with some help from her father, then climbed back into bed and got under the covers with her stuffed wolf as she waited for her story. _

_"Okay Alice, what story would you like to hear tonight?"_

_"Umm, what about: Little Red Riding Hood? I like that one 'cause the wolf eats everybody!"_

_"You really like wolves don't you?"_

_"Yep, they're my favourite animal. You know that, silly daddy."_

_"You're right, I do know that. How silly of me to have forgotten. Alright, let's get on with the story shall we. Once upon a time- Hold on Alice, I think someone's at the door. I'll be right back."_

_Just like that, Alice was left in her room all alone, waiting. She didn't know how long she had been waiting, but the next thing Alice knew, there were footsteps running up the stairs and her door was being kicked down. Alice didn't know who these people were, but they frightened her. There were two men, one with shoulder length bland hair and dressed in black leather and the other with red-ish hair dressed in a striped shirt and jeans with goggles on his head. Alice said nothing, not even when the two men walked towards her or when the blond man picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She just held on to her little wolf, waiting for daddy to save her...But daddy never came. How could this be? Daddy always came, where was he? It wasn't until they got down stairs that Alice saw why daddy hadn't come to save her. He was bound and gagged, unable to move or do anything. Alice started to squirm, trying to get away from the blond man to be with her father._

_"No, let me down! I don't want to go with you, I want daddy! Daddy, help me! DADDY!"_

_But there was no use, the blond man was stronger than she was and her father was unable to move. Alice didn't care she was unable to free herself, she kept struggling. All she wanted was daddy. Next thing she knew, something hit the back of her head and everything was going dark. The last thing she saw before she was taken away was the look on her father's face. His face was pain stricken, with tears in his crimson eyes. That was the last time he would see Alice..._

_**End of Prologue**_


	2. Lies

" D-Dad…Daddy….DADDY!"

I awoke with a scream. Images of my daddy's sad face flashed through my mind. I didn't understand what had happened, or what was going on at the present time. I looked around, a little dazed do to the headache that I seemed to have acquired, to get a better understanding of the situation I was in. I was in a car, with two men I didn't recognize, going who knows where. The man driving had reddish hair and was wearing a black and red stripped shirt with dark blue jeans. He said nothing, but stared out at the road while lifting a cigarette. The man in the passenger seat had long blond hair and was wearing a black leather outfit. He turned around in his seat and stared at me, as though I had lost a limb.

"Alice, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Who are you? Do I know you?"

"My name's Mello, the one driving is Matt. We're friends with your father."

"Oh, okay. Where's daddy? I want to see daddy."

"He's…busy at the moment. We're actually on our way to see him. We'll be at Wammy's House in about twenty minutes."

"What's Wammy's House? Daddy never mentioned a place like that."

"Wammy's house is an orphanage for gifted children. You're father helps out with the children sometimes, when he's not working on a big case that is."

"But, daddy never mentioned any cases. He's never mentioned anything you've said. Are you sure you're talking about my daddy? Cause he'd never hide something like this from me…"

"Well maybe that's because he was under orders not to say anything. So why don't you shut up and go back to sleep you little twit? Man you're annoying."

"Mello, that's no way to talk to a child…"

"I don't give a rat's ass! So shut the hell up and drive!"

"Looks like it's some ones time of the month again."

"SHUT UP MATT!"

As the two men argued, I decided i may as well go back to sleep. It might help my headache go away. I looked around for my stuffed wolf daddy gave me, I wanted to hug something and I don't think the two men in the front of the car would have given me one anyway. I found my wolf on the floor. I must have dropped him at some point while I was asleep. I picked him up, dusted him off and gave him a hug. At the moment, he was my only friend and i didn't want to let go of him. A few minutes later, my eyes started to feel heavy and I started drifting in and out of sleep. I held tightly onto my wolf, and fell asleep with him in my arms.

I woke up in what felt like a few seconds, and looked out the window of the car I was presently in. Outside I saw a huge building, with a sign that said "Wammy's House for Gifted Children" on the grass next to the stairs that led inside. The entire building was made of dark red bricks and topped of with a nice black shingled roof. There were multiple windows on each level of the building, which were all open, with black wooden shutters on either side of them. The front yard was large, and very green. There was a big Oak tree one the left hand side of the little stone path-way I was now walking on. Maple trees line the fence that surrounded the property, the light wind blowing their colourful leaves to the ground. As I continued looking around, I noticed some one on the front steps of the building. From afar, I couldn't tell who it was. I felt a little nerves, and grabbed Matt's hand. I trusted him more than I did Mello, and Mello scared me more than anything though I'm not sure why. As we got closer to the man on the steps, I started to see him better. He had long-ish black hair like daddy, and was hunched over just a little like daddy sometimes was. He wore faded blue jeans like daddy, and had one a white shirt like daddy did when he didn't want to wear his black one. He also smiled at me the way daddy always did. There was no denying it, this was daddy. This man on the steps, was my daddy. I let go of Matt's hand, and ran towards daddy. I ran up the steps and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. I looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hello sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm okay, my head hurts though."

"I can imagine what with that little bump on your head. Did you fall?"

"I don't remember."

"That's okay, why don't we get some ice for that little bump? Maybe some cake as well?"

"Okay daddy. Um daddy, what happened to your eyes? Did you get contacts?"

"What do you mean honey?"

"Well, I remember that your eyes used to be red like mine. You said that's what made you and me special. But now they're dark brown. What happened daddy?"

"Well you were right, I got contacts, But if you don't like them I'll get rid of them, okay?"

"Okay daddy. Can we go inside now daddy? I'm getting cold."

"Of course we can, it is getting rather cold. Why don't we go have some of that cake now?"

"Okay daddy."

With daddy still holding me in his arms, we went inside. The inside of the building was bigger than it looked than it did on the outside, and was pretty too. There was a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a grand staircase that led upstairs. On the ground, there was red carpet everywhere. It was even going up the stairs. Daddy took me down a long hallway, with lots off large doors on either side of us. At the end of the hallway, there was a room with a large wooden door which was closed. Daddy opened the door, and we walked inside. This had to be the dining room. There was a long table in the middle of the room, lined with many chairs down the sides and one chair at each end. Above the table there was another chandelier, though it was smaller than the one in the main hallway. The floor was a hard wood floor that was covers with a red carpet under the table and chairs, as to save it from any damage done while eating. Daddy set me down at one of the end chairs, and went to get our cake. He came back a few minutes later with a bag of ice for my head and two plates with strawberry short cake on them. He took a seat next to me, set one of the plates in front of me, had held the bag of ice on my head for me. Daddy soon got rid of the bag once the swelling of the bump went down and the ice started to melt. We sat and ate our cake in silence, both sitting with our legs pulled up to our chests and held there with our free hand. Daddy looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Alice, it's 9:00. Time for bed."

"But daddy, I'm not tired yet."

"Sweetie, you have to go to bed now. You have to get up early tomorrow to meet everyone."

"Meet everyone? What do you mean daddy?"

"Well, this is going to be our home for a while. I think it might be a good idea to meet the other children here. Who knows, you might make some friends."

"But what if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure they'll like you sweetie."

"If you say so daddy."

Daddy took both of our plates back to the kitchen, and walked with me down the hall we had come down to get to the dining room. He held my hand walking me up two flights of stairs and down a rather long hallway. We stopped at the very end of the hallway, in front of a door that had my name on it. Daddy opened the door, walked me over to the bed that was by a large window, and sat me on the bed while he went to the wardrobe across the room. He can back with a blue slick tank-top and matching blue silk pants with snowflakes on them. He helped me get dressed and tucked me in and read me a story. After the story there was a knock on the door.

"L, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course Watari. I'll be with you in a minute.

"Daddy, why did that man call you L?"

"That's my code name here. Everyone calls me L. Each person here goes by a certain letter. I go by L, Matt and Mello go by M and you'll be know as A."

"Oh, okay daddy."

"I better be going. Sleep well, sweet dreams. I'll wake you up in the morning okay?"

"Okay daddy."

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too daddy."

"Love you more.

"Love you just as much."

"Good night Alice."

"Good night daddy."

With that, Daddy turned off the lights and shut the door behind him. I settled into my bed, and shortly fell asleep. I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

**I would like to thank BeyonLoveBirthday for her help with this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to her. Please review this chapter.**


End file.
